In an automatic analyzer, a reagent which specifically reacts with a specific component contained in a biological sample such as serum, plasma and urine (hereinafter simply referred to as a sample) is added and reacted, and transmitted light or scattered light and chemiluminescence or electrochemiluminescence are measured to carry out quantitative/qualitative analysis of the specific component of the sample.
In such an automatic analyzer, the reliability of the analysis results is improved and the accuracy of the analysis is stabilized by appropriately managing the condition of the analyzer according to circumstances, for example by carrying out a preparation operation for bringing the condition of the analyzer into suitable condition for the analysis before the analysis operation, carrying out an ending operation for bringing the analyzer into proper standby condition after the analysis operation and the like.
Here, the operations which are carried out before and after the analysis operation are related to the increase and the decrease in the TAT (Turn Around Time). Accordingly, for example, for the purpose of shortening the TAT, PTL 1 (WO2011/078118) discloses a technique related to an automatic analyzer in which it is selected whether a designated preparation operation of the analysis preparation processes which are necessary before starting the analysis with the automatic analyzer is carried out during the initial processing for starting up the power supply of the analyzer or after starting the analysis.